In the eye of the beholder
by 03jawa
Summary: Ziva had a rough day, Vance brought up Somalia, and Ziva is in a state, will tony help her see the good in all the evil? Mention of rape in chapter 2, and some Vance beating, otherwise family friendly.
1. Current events in the eye of a ninja

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the characters, Tyne are owned by CBS, nor do I own the song 'Empty Hand' (Eliza Doolittle) **

**Also, all of Zivas thoughts are in **_italics._

__Ziva sat in her living room, sat on her piano stall, facing her piano, her face tear stained, _why did Vance bring up Somalia, what was done, was done, _she stood up and picked some music up off her book shelf, she placed the music on the piano and began to play the introduction,

"I don't a reflection of anybody checking their face in the shade of my sunglasses, oneway ticket on the fast train and I'm solo all the way",

She was so deep in her music that she didn't hear him banging on her door,

"Ziva, Zi, please comer to the door," He shouted in vain, "God damn it Zi, open up!"

**Ok I know it's REALLY short but I had to start somewhere, I've had the whole Ziva, Tony Piano idea for a while, and I've finally decided to get it off paper and onto my iPad, do hope you like it, and please review.**

**And I haven't forgotten about, Semper Fi, Agent Gibbs, Semper Fi, I just needed a change, I will post a new chapter soon, and I will hopefully add another chapter to this on Tuesday but I make no promises. :-) **


	2. Past events in the eye of a playboy

Ok so, I may be a while with another update as my teachers haven't been kind with homework, but here's another chapter, please enjoy, and off course REVIEW! (Please) :-)

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tony sat at his desk, he was attempting to look intrested in the case file he was working on, but it wasn't really working,

"Agent David," Vance said, walking into the squadroom,

"Yes Director," she replied causing Gibbs, Tony and McGee to look up,

"You need to face up to Somalia" Vance said bluntly,

"She needs to what?" Tony and Gibbs said at the same time,

"Come on what really happened?", Vance said, ignoring Gibbs and Tony,

"I was tortured, end of" Ziva replied,

"Really?" Vance asked, "your father said it was more", both Gibbs and Tony could see Ziva was close to either shooting Vance or crying, whilst McGee just kept his head down, and continued to work,

"Vance you have no right to be speaking to Ziva like this, and anyhow she has moved on, we all have" Gibbs said, his tone hinting on his irate mood,

"Agent Gibbs, I have very right, and I don't think she's moved on, so Zee-vah what happened?"

"You want the truth? I was raped there I said it, think what you want of me" Ziva got up tears streaming down her face, and walked to the elevator and left,

Tony got up once shed left and follow,

"You've stepped over the line Vance" Tony muttered as he walked out

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

hope you like it now please review,

J x :)


	3. The next events in the eye of a (Mc)Geek

**Wow guys, thanks for the favourites and follows and thanks Tiva all the way for your review, anyhow,if you don't like Vance beating don't read this...**

**On with the show...**

**1001001001001001001001001001 001001001001001001001001001**

McGee watched Tony walk out, but his attention soon turned to Gibbs, who looked like he was about to shoot Vance, Gibbs stood up his gaze not shifting from his target, Vance, Gibbs stepped forward to face Vance,

"This is for breaking rule 51!" Gibbs said, punching Vance in the face,

"Oi" Vance shouted, "51? At NCIS they're MY rules!"

McGee stood up, "51. Sometimes~You're Wrong, and you director, didn't listen, you think you're all high and mighty, and you maybe sir, but you were high and mighty but wrong, Ziva has put it behind herself, we all have." McGee said staring at the director, he did not notice the look of amazement on Gibbs face, nor did her notice Abby walk in and stand just by Ziva's desk, she walked over to the director, which made both McGee and Gibbs notice her, and if they her they would've definitely noticed her now as she slapped Vance,

"Don't mess with family, Gibbs' team is family" she stated, she then walked away and stood next to Gibbs, who put his arm around her, and McGee walked over and placed his arm through Abby's arm.

"You mess with Ziva, you get us, her family", McGee said in a icy cold tone, that sent a shiver down even Gibbs' back, "Ziva had inhumane things done to her, we saved her and supported her, we all learned to live with it, it seems its you sir, who can't deal with it" the director looked taken aback at McGee's comments,

"Did you two just assault me?" Vance asked, holding his bruised face,

"Didn't you just insult him as well, Tim" Gibbs stated,

"I believe I did boss"

"Sir, you can appologise to Ziva, or lose me, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and I bet ducky and Palmer will quit with us" Abby said plainly,

"So?" McGee asked in the same icy tone,

"Well" Vance paused, "I will be expecting your resignations, on may desk tomorrow"

A/N: so did you like it? I will hopefully update tomorrow, but no promises, now please reveiw, I want to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I do however own the plot!

:-)

Jx


	4. Note from me!

So I thought I'd have a break in the story to thank you guys for your support,

lool: yes I know you should log a complaint etc, but I needed to add some action and the Vance beating was a one off, oh and btw Just logging a complaint isn't really leroy Jethro Gibbs style.

thanks again for your support!

Jx


End file.
